Sollemnitas
by pwilliams4248
Summary: Wally and Dick like to spend their dates doing different things. This one just happens to be at a festival... Birdflash one-shot


**A/N: I saw a prompt on Tumblr about your OTP at a parade and this little thing was created. I really don't know, I just felt like writing and was fueled by dark chocolate, so why not?**

"Put me on your shoulders."

"W-what? Why?!"

"….I can't see the floats…."

Wally laughed, crouching down to let Dick onto his shoulders. "Can you see them now?" He asked once the ravenette had adjusted to the change in height. "Yeah…" Although he couldn't see his face, Wally knew Dick was slightly pouting. Being in civvies meant that he couldn't grapple up to a higher spot, but he didn't mind having the bird on his shoulders. The ginger also didn't mind the younger's height. In fact, it was quite an adorable quality of the many his boyfriend possessed (not that Wally would admit that….).

Dick leaned forwards a bit on his shoulders. He never really had a chance to really admire the craftsmanship put into parade floats until now. The one currently in front of them was a collection of cool colored flowers arranged into a swirling abyss. There were corals made of rose on the underside and multiple sea creatures throughout the float . "They're so pretty…." Dick muttered as he buried his fingers into the speedster's fiery locks. "I'm glad your Aunt suggested this."

They both had a free day today, so Dick went over to Central to see his boyfriend. The two had previously been sitting on the couch trying to figure what what to do when Iris had come home from work. She had suggested that they go to the festival in the next city over. Transportation wasn't an issue between super speed and Zeta tubes, so they had decided to check it out. Nothing else seemed to be on their schedules…

The lovebirds arrived just before the parade had started. The crowds were large, so they, unfortunately for Dick, had to stand towards the back, hence why the shorter was now on the other's shoulders.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, do you think we could grab some fair food after this? I'm starving." Dick sighed, he swore (not the first time) that Wally loved food more than he loved Him. Although, he knew that wasn't true, the speedster sure acted like it sometimes. "Wally, You're always starving." Of course this was, indeed, true, but that didn't stop the redhead from defending himself. Although, in a whiny sort of way. "It's not my fault I have a fast metabolism..." Wally could feel Dick roll his eyes from the shift in weight. Sometimes Dick could be pretty dramatic in his expressions… "Now shhh, I wanna watch….." The acrobat said quietly.

A few minutes later, or hours if you asked Wally, the parade dwindled down and the carnival part of the festival began to fill up. After letting Dick down, Wally walked to the nearest place he could smell food. "Tch, so predictable…." Dick muttered, following with a dopey smile on his face. He knew Wally really couldn't help it. Being a speedster des come with a cost, as does any superpower.

By the time he caught up, the speedster was devouring a hot dog. "Mmmmmmn. So good~" The speedster paused to chew "Then again, so is all food…" Dick just went into the line nearby. By the time he came back with some cotton candy, Wally had finished his food. "Ooooo~ You got dessert~ I love you, babe." He pulled the bird close to him by his hip and went in for a bite, but Dick only jerked his hand holding the sugary goodness back with a smirk. "Ah Ah." He booped Wally on the nose "I get first few bites~" He then tantalizingly took a large bite of the treat as Wally watched in pain. Stomach pain. "Diiiiiiick~" He whined bringing out the syllables of his name. "Stop~ You're making your name seem appropriate…." The ebony haired teen only laughed and slipped out of his boyfriend's grip. Walking over to a tree, he took another large bite, and sat down under its shade.

It was a more secluded area of the festival, towards the outskirts. Wally sat down next to him and pulled him sideways onto his lap. The birds took one more fairly large bite, then pushed it up to Wally's mouth. The ginger happily obliged, taking a bite of the soft Cotton Candy. Dick smiled softly, "You know, I haven't had Cotton Candy in a while… I remembering sneaking some behind my father's back when I was younger. He knew that I was, but he was fine with it. Just as long as my mother didn't find out…" Wally swallowed his second bite and pulled the acrobat closer. Dick didn't talk much about his circus days so this was a precious moment in Wally's eyes. "I haven't had any in a while either; I used to go to the fair all the time with my parents while growing up. I remember this was one of the best parts." Dick smirked, "So I guess you've always been food oriented…" Wally hit him lightly on the shoulder, "Hey….." The red head took the rest of the candy and tore apiece off. "Here." He lightly rested the piece on Dick's lips, who smiled while taking the piece into his mouth. "I love the way it melts…" The teen giggled slightly. Wally only smirked and let his boyfriend do the same to him.

Once the treat was finally gone, the two just sat in the shade enjoying each other's presence. The two didn't get time to do that often, to relax and just focus on each other and the presence of nature around them. Between School, Missions, the team, and other activities, they barely got any alone time. Batman probably has something to do with that, but they'll never know for sure.

"You know what's ironic? We came here to do something fun, but we're just sitting here under a tree. I mean, we're at a festival….." Wally mused aloud. Dick just laughed, still sitting in his lap. "Yeah, but I like this. We can check out the festival later…For now," He took Wally's face in his hands and gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm content sitting here with you."


End file.
